Code Lyoko Drop Into The Past
by alyssa chew
Summary: What if XANA haven't defeated even though they have shut down the supercomputer? In the future, they drop into the past and it all because of XANA. What is XANA trying to do in the future? And how can the future selves go back to their timeline? UxY JxA OxS WxSam
1. chapter 1

Prologue

It's been quite a long time since they shut down the supercomputer. They know it's for the best but they have to admit they miss the time being Lyoko warriors.

They thought that they have defeated XANA but they didn't know that there's more to do to defeat XANA rather than just shutting down the supercomputer.

XANA is planning something big that will affect the future and the past. If you really want to know what is going on, read it and find out!!

Cast:

~future Yumi

~future Ulrich

~future Odd

~future Jeremy

~future Aelita

~future William

~future Samantha

~future Sissy

~(same with past selves)


	2. Chapter 1 (11-04 04:18:37)

Chapter 1

It was a usual, fresh and sunny day for every student in Kadic Academy. Some students are chatting like birds, some are doing their homeworks, some are eating, some are playing. Everyone are just doing their usual routine as nothing weird happens anymore ever since XANA gone.

But there are six students unlike usual students, they are Lyoko warriors eating their food in the canteen with a sigh.

"Ugh…!"

Ulrich raises his eyebrow when he heard a long sigh from Odd. It's not normal for him to sigh as he is the most energetic among the group and especially when he is eating.

"Are you okay? It is giving me a creep." Ulrich asked.

"I'm okay. I just miss _Lyoko…_ " Odd asked and start to eat his food again. Ulrich is surprised about it but he have to admit he miss Lyoko too. He takes a glance at everyone and they show the same face too.

"I miss it too…"

"Yea…"

"It doesn't same without it…"

"Me four…"

"I miss my parents…"

Just then, a sweet but ridiculous voice was heard who has interrupted their thought and they know who is it.

"Ulrich dear!!"

 _Sissy……_

Sissy puts her hand on their table and starts to flirt with Ulrich innocently. Ulrich is getting annoyed about it and so does Yumi. He can see that she is clenching the glass. It will be a miracle if the glass didn't break.

"Hey guys, did you smell something rubbish or is it just your perfume, Sissy? Pheeeww!!!" Odd snickered and laughed at Sissy.

"Whatever Odddd, my smell maybe a bit 'off' but it is wayyyy better than your dog or should I say rubbish?" Sissy snaps back at him and unfortunately it is working because Odd suddenly thinks that the floor is interesting to watch. Jeremy and Aelita just glare at her angrily.

"Look Sissy, if you insult his dog. Then, you are insultting ME!!! Back off!!!!" Ulrich shouted at her which make her take a step back from him a bit. Sissy just sashays her hair furiously and storm off with her two 'bodyguards'.

"Wow Ulrich, that was……harsh… But I like it." Yumi said and smiled at him.

"Yea, thanks buddy." Odd said happily. "Anything for a friend."

"I saw it and her face is priceless! You really ticked her off."

They regonise the voice and turn around to see a tall handsome figure standing in front of them which is William.

They have been friends past few months even Ulrich is getting along with him already.

 _Ring…Ring…_

"There goes the bell, see ya guys." William and Yumi said. They nod and they make their way to their class.

Yup, life is boring but they didn't know that their future is going to be interesting and yet, dangerous…

 **So do you like it? It's my first Lyoko story and I hope you like it. The next chapter will be in the future which is in college.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (2016)

In the faraway from 2006, there lived 6 Lyoko warriors too but there are two more Lyoko warriors joining the fun in Lyoko world. Right now, they are defeating the monster like usual.

Odd is using his laser arrow and shoot the crabs and they immediately explode.

"Yes!! Take that ugly crabs!!!" Odd shouted in joy but he didn't know that there is one more crab hiding behind him to attack. Luckily, Sissy is coming for a rescue with her electric rope.

"Be careful with the ambush, Odd!"

Odd turns around to see his goddess sheepishly and give her a quick peck of kiss on the cheek. "Sorry…"

 _"You two lovebirds can wait until this is over! Now get back to REAL business!!!" Franz Hopper shouted._

Odd and Sissy are making a 'killjoy' look but they are ready to take down some more monsters.

Ulrich and Yumi are dealing with the tarantulas. Yumi uses her fans to cut down it's legs then, Ulrich uses his sword to kill tarantulas as soon as it collapsing. Talk about teamwork!

Aelita and the others are running straight towards the activated tower to deactivate. William and his girlfriend, Samantha act as Jeremy and Aelita's bodyguards to protect them.

"We're almost there, just hang on!" Aelita said. Unfortunately, the tower is protected by powerful megatanks. Jeremy stretches his body to the longest length(Jeremy's new power) to trip down the megatanks while William and Samantha kill the monster by stabbing and burning(Samantha use the fireball for power) the XANA sign.

"Aelita, it's your turn now! Go for it!" William shouted. Aelita nod and fly straight to tower with her wings.

She enter the tower and a hologram board appears. She puts her palm on it and types the password. The Lyoko world is restore in peace again for now.

 _"Well done everyone! l will return to the past now! Prepare!"_

The Lyoko warriors give each other a high five for their victory. Suddenly, a rumbling and cracking sound is heard in their surrounding. The Lyoko warriors quickly alert themselves for anything.

The ground are starting to shake vigorously sound like there are lots of monster or something are having a huge party in the underground. The rocks are tumbling and falling while the trees are collasping. It was a serious and dangerous situation.

 _"Everyone, I'm gaining some strong activities in the ground that cause a massive earthquake. Hang on, guys. I am going to run the program for a while."_

Suddenly, the ground beneath them starts to crack which cause them to fall into the digital sea. Yumi quickly pulls Ulrich up as he is the first person to fall down.

"Ulrich hang on!" Unfortunately, Yumi does not have the energy and she is starting to fall down too and so does the others. They hold their hands and fall into the digital sea together.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

After a few minutes, the earthquake stops but the Lyoko warriors have disappeared. The only thing does not disappear is the cried for their name which belong Franz Hopper.

 _"Ulrich?! Yumi?! Odd?! Jeremy?! Guys are you okay??!! Where is everyone?! What is going on?!"_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (2006)

 _"Therefore this quadratic equation is different linear equation…Therefore…"_ Odd is getting irritating with his mathematic teacher. "This teacher is lousier than 100 years old woman. If I hear one more word about 'therefore', I swear that I will break her tongue and I mean it!"

Ulrich just chuckled at his best friend's reaction. Although the teacher is boring, Aelita and Jeremy who are her two brightest students love to pay attention to her teaching. It is a wonder for them that they still can listen to her teaching.

"Look at the bright side, Odd. You just need to wait for 5 more minutes before the bell rings." Ulrich smiled at him and sketch some pictures on his notebook.

Odd is not approve about it and mutters something like 'which means I need to wait 5 more goddamm minutes…' Odd realizes that Ulrich is busy sketching some pictures which it reveals Yumi. Odd takes a glance and tries hard not to laugh.

"Sooo, how is your relationship going?" Odd smirks at him and pull out the paper from Ulrich.

"Hey!"

Ulrich takes back his paper in a speed of light with his face blush. Ulrich cannot figure out what his relationship with Yumi is? Sure, they went out for few time but just like that. He only knows that they are more than just friends. He does like her but he still don't know about Yumi. Odd can see his sad puppy face and give him a 'poor Ulrich' look.

"Whatever…" Ulrich scowls at him.

 _"Ring… Ring…"_

They take their books and head to the next class silently. Meanwhile, there are eight familiar people appear in the corridor…

In The Corridor

A portal opens at the ceiling and and eight people falling down onto the floor with a slight pain.

"Owww!"

"Are you okay darling?"

"Oh my goodness…"

"My back hurts…"

They help themselves up a bit to take a look around. They saw a lot of walls which decorated with school pictures and bulletin board. Metal lockers are standing straightly against the walls with a voice of bell was heard.

"Where are we?" (F)Yumi asked. They have no idea either because digital sea is a mystery place like black hole but they do know one thing: THEY ARE NOT IN THEIR WORLD OR LYOKO WORLD!!

"We should walk around and we will decide what's the next plan." (F)Sissy said. They are quite shock about her plan because she usually a dork in making plans. "What? I can be smart, you know. Let's go!"

They can see that this world is almost the same as theirs. Students are chatting, playing, eating like normal humans. However, they can't help it that this place looks familiar and the deeper they look, the more familiar it will be.

Then, (F)Yumi bumps into someone a bit and when she looks at the person. It is a boy who looks like Ulrich!

"I am sorry, miss. Are you okay?" Ulrich touches his face and realize it is the most beautiful girl that he have ever seen. Even Odd is gawking when he stares at her beauty.

"I…I'm okayyy…Thank you for your concern." (F)Yumi said. She looks at (F)Ulrich and the others and realize they are thinking the same thing.

"Who are you? I don't think we saw you and the others in Kadic Academy before. Are you guys transfer students?" Ulrich asked. We shook our head and then we nod and then we shook and then we just stare at them blankly. "Wait did you said Kadic Academy?" Ulrich nodded.

"Just give us a minute." (F)Jeremy said and pulled the gang to the corner. "I think we just time travel to 2006…" Their jaws gone drop hearing his explanation but his description explains everything. However, they still don't understand how they end up here?!

"Should we tell them?" (F)Samantha asked. They think a while but then, they decided to keep it a secret as they don't want to alter the timeline.

"Um, Ulrich and Odd, can we join your friend in the canteen later?" (F)Jeremy asked. They agree.

"Well then, see you guys later." Then, they walked off leaving them dumfounded. Ulrich cannot help it that the girl looks beautiful. He feels something warm in his heart, something he never felt before, like a lovestruck or something. But it couldn't be?!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **It's look like Ulrich starts to like (F)Yumi. Oh shit!! What should her do? This chapter will contain a bit Ux(F)Y moments.**

"Who is she?"

Ulrich has asked himself numerous time about this question. He can't stop thinking about that girl. Her beauty, her voice and her smile is everything he imagine it.

Odd saw that Ulrich is in daze since just now and pat his shoulder to wake him up. "Are you okay? You have been dreaming since just now… Are you thinking about that girl again?"

Ulrich just brushes him off. "I take it that's a yes. However, I have to admit that girl was hot but I like the girl who standing near to her more." Ulrich just laughed at him. "Looks like somebody has a crush already! Hilarious!" Odd just rolls his eyes playfully.

"Ring…Ring…"

"There goes the bell again. Do you want to go to the canteen? I'm dying to meet them again!" Odd dreamed. "Tell me about it. C'mon let's go!"

In The Canteen

A swarm of students running towards the canteen probably because they are hungry. Meanwhile, Ulrich and Odd take their friends to their seat to meet new people.

"Who do you want us to meet?" Yumi asked.

"You will know it. Oh, here they come now!" Odd wave his hand to eight people who are walking around the crowd.

Eight people are walking to their seat with a slow motion. Everyone just staring at them with their eyes blink. Some are making a wolf whistle, some are gawking, some are popping their eyes off.

"Why are they staring at us? It's giving me a creep…" (F)Yumi asked. (F) Ulrich shrugged. Sure, they quite popular in their college but not THAT popular.

They saw the past selves at the corner of the canteen and immediately take a big step towards them avoiding the crowd.

"Hi guys!" (F)Aelita called to them with a sweet voice. The past selves saw her and Aelita's similarity is almost the same! The pink hair, the sweet voice, the warm smile: Everything is identical, well almost, except the girl stood in front of them is taller and has a two pig tails around her shoulder.

"Are you related to Aelita?"

The question shocked them a bit realized that they have exposed themselves too much. "No!!!"

Then, a swarm of students starting to run towards them and begin to ask them some ridiculous questions like:

"Do you want to eat with me?"

"Do you want to to hang out with us?!"

"Do you want to…"

"Do you… Do you… Do you…" The words are stabbing their ears strongly until they are going to explode in anger, so they let go their anger first by breathing a bit and put on their smiley face and tell them to get out gently.

"We are so sorry but we can't go with you guys because we are quite busy with our studies and right now, we're just dying to meet these guys." (F)Jeremy pointed at them.

"So why don't you guys back off and leave us be…!" (F) William grumbled with small anger to scare them. It works perfectly because those people are taking a step back from them in fear and run away silently.

Finally, the canteen is peace again even the food seller is happy for their disappearance. After that, they turn back to their past selves.

"Why don't we just go to a nearby park to talk, shall we?"

They nodded and head to the park in a lightning speed.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After few minutes, they finally arrived at the park. It is a cute little park located nearby their school which was builded by the headmaster few years ago to increase the percentage of love around the academy.

It is a quite sweet park because there various type of flowers cuddling each other in the green leave bushes. The dew drops of leaves are as clear as crystal until it reflects the light from the bright sun while the floor is covered with mosaic for a simple walk. Then, they can see a few black-brown pavilion in each corner for students to study. It was the best environment for students and teachers. But, they have to admit it will great for everyone if the writing in the tomb can change a bit because it's a bit distracting:

 ** _Elizabeth Sissy Delmas finally persuaded her father to build a park nearby the school. The girl has make an honour for the school, so it should be remembered by everyone_**.

Clearly, it's not true but everyone just ignored it like it never exist.

(P)Everyone has confused feeling written all over their face but no one dare to speak a word. Therefore, the future selves break the ice a bit by asking them a question.

"So do you guys know who are we?" They shook their head a bit but then, they nod a bit which brings slight annoyed to the future selves.

"Well, we do think this girl looks like related to Aelita and this guy looks related to Odd..." Jeremy pointed at them. The future selves just make a smirk.

"But he is more awesome than me!!"

"And she looks prettier than me…"

(P)Aelita and Odd are a bit jealous about them and they promised themselves if they have a related cousin or something who never told to them, there are gonna be a consequences!!!

"Well, you look beautiful…" (P)Ulrich muttered and took a glance at (F)Yumi with a blush which make Yumi stiff a bit at that moment.

"Awww, thank you!! That's so sweet of you!" (F)Yumi said and pinch his cheek a bit but stopped her action quickly with a smirk when she saw her past self are looking at them with furious without knowing who she is.

"So who are you guys?" Aelita asked. Just when they want to answer, they heard a whooshing sound coming from bushes nearby. It was Sissy to their surprised.

"Are you spying on us?" (P)Yumi raised her eyebrow and shot her a glare. Sissy just battering her eyes innocently like a rotten little girl who acts nothing happen walk towards (F)Ulrich.

"Hello handsome, are you new here? Wow, you are a jackpot! Do you want me to show you around? Come on, let's leave those goons while we can walk alone and maybe we can have a bit chemistry in our heart."

(F)Ulrich just stared at her in disgust and give (F)Sissy a glare which cause her hiding behind (F)Odd sheepishly while (F)Yumi just rolled her eyes with a smile.

"COULD SOMEBODY TELL US WHO ARE YOU GUYS WITHOUT INTERUPTED!!!!"

Then, Sissy instantly let her hand go timidly and move closer to Ulrich. And finally, they can tell the whole truft.

"So you see…" (F)Jeremy said nervously thinking about should they tell the truft? Will it ruin the future? He was so deep into his thought, he didn't realize the time is flying without notice until a sound of bell hit him.

Ring… Ring…

 _"Whew…Saved by the bell…" Jeremy relieved. However, the past selves were unhappy about this and folded their arms muttering something about killing the bell._

"And that's your cue. Sorry guys, it looks like the story need to wait till next time." Then, they turn around and go. "Wait! Will we see you guys again?" (P)Ulrich pull (F)Yumi's hand without look at her. This is the first time, he will hold a girl's hand, but he doesn't care anymore.

(F)Yumi take a glance at his boyfriend and (P)Yumi for a sec and lift (P)Ulrich's chin. "We will see you again sooner or later. When the time comes, we will find you guys again." (F)Yumi smiled sweetly at him while (P)Yumi was clenching her fist in jealousy. Ulrich nodded.

After that, (F)they walk away from them while the other make their way to the classroom waiting for another boring to death lectures.

And the park was silent again.

 **Hey guys! I want to thank for their review because it really give me a great support. I'm sorry for being not update my story in such a long time but don't worry, I will update the next chapter soon. See u next time!**


End file.
